


you okay, kid?

by hold_our_destiny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: /boyfriend, Bad Days, Blood, Can I call it that?, Confessions, Cuddles, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Recovery, Reveals, Robbery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Violence, Worried Tony Stark, boyfriendsssss, boys crying, depression episodes, flinching, gun shot wounds, in this house we love and respect ned leeds, steve rogers is trying to be a good bro, we love a supportive dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: Peter was reminded about what he’d spent the last month having nightmares about, what had happened just over a year ago and how it could affect his friendship.“Ned,” Peter breathed, smile faltering slightly, “I have to tell you something.”Ned seemed to sober slightly, his hand reaching out to hold Peter’s, silently urging him to continue.“A year ago, I had this tutor..."-Or-5 times Peter was haunted by skip, and the one time the avengers helped.
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 384





	1. A fight is no place for a 15 year old

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a wip for maybe two months now and as im posting this, i haven't finished it but im hoping I'll be able to

Peter flipped as an over-sized hand tried to sweep his feet out from under him.

“Hey guys, you ever see this really old movie?” He ducked as the other hand tried to hit him from behind, “Empire Strikes Back?”

“Jesus, Tony, how young is this guy?” He heard War Machine’s voice through his comms.

“I don't know, I didn’t carbon date him, he’s from the young side.” Tony replied.

Peter grunted as he tried to latch a web to the giant, sweeping around and slowly tying his legs together, “Y’know the scene? Where they’re on the snow planet?” He swung around again, trying not to lose his momentum, “With the walking thingies?”

War Machine threw something into Ant-Man’s knee to make him lose balance slightly.

“Maybe the kid’s onto something.” Mr. Stark muttered.

“High now, Tony, go high,” War Machine replied, catching on to what Peter was planning.

Peter grunted again as he swung around Ant-Man’s knees, slowly trailing down his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iron Man and War Machine flying towards his head, hitting the sides in perfect synchronization. 

“Yes!” He laughed, looking towards the retreating suits, “That was awesome!”

He didn’t have time to react before he was knocked out of the sky.

\-------  
Peter's senses hit him all at once.

Too bright.

Too loud-

The position he was in brought back so many bad memories Peter had tried so hard to forget, he wasn't back there anymore- he wasn’t- he couldn’t be- 

No no- stop it! please-

“Kid, you alright?” 

He turned around in a flash, yelling out and trying to fend off the attacker. He wouldn’t -couldn’t- go through that again.

“Hey!” Peter was still struggling, the attacker caught his hands, holding his arms to his sides- was that metal? He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head down. He couldn’t- he couldn’t go through that again- he had to stop it, he couldn’t let it happen again

“Hey! Same side! Guess who?” The voice spoke clearly. Peter looked up, shit- the fight with the Avengers. Peter relaxed slightly, not fully letting his guard down, closing his eyes again to try to ward off the bad memories. He should be over this by now.

“Oh– Hey, man.” Peter breathed, or panted, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. He chuckled, “That was scary.” Peter stared up at the sky for a second, blinking his eyes open. Grounding himself back to reality.

“Yeah, you're done.” Peter snapped his head up. He couldn’t stop now, just because of a little scare. He was fine.

“What?”

“You did a good job, you’re fine. Stay down.” Peter continued to protest, trying his best to stand up. “You’re going home or I’ll call Aunt May, you’re done,” the billionaire snapped. Peter flinched at the tone of voice and if the billionaire noticed, he didn’t comment on it, leaving Peter on the ground and flying away in the suit.

Peter struggled towards him, giving up within a second and clutching his side. He pulled down his mask and relaxed back onto the floor, trying to breathe, he couldn’t do this here, not now.

He ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it gently. The pain grounded him, his breathing slowed down slightly. Peter started going through his breathing exercises, slowly evening his breathing out and letting his body relax. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Happy walking towards him.

“Hey, Kid. Tony’s going to the hospital with Rhodey, I’m gonna take you back to the hotel until he’s stable, okay?” Peter nodded, taking happy’s hand and standing up, grunting when the movement jostled his ribs.

He saw various avengers walking towards the exit, to various doctors. He saw some of them arresting others. He let out a breath. Put a hand to his heart, feeling the quick beats under his palm.

He’d learn a few days later through a therapist that apparently, now, he was prone to panic attacks. Apparently, it was normal for someone in his situation. Peter called bullshit, nothing about his situation was normal.


	2. Come on, it'll be fun. Just let me-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good job, Einstein-” Peter didn’t hear the rest as memories flooded his brain.
> 
> (Come on, Einstein. It'll be fun)
> 
> Peter could distantly hear the billionaire’s confused voice, asking him if he was okay. He stared numbly at the paper in front of him, vision blurring. His breathing sped up slightly, as his hands started to shake under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? i would never. Don't expect daily updates, you will be disappointed.

Peter wasn’t having a good day. 

He’d missed his train and had to walk the whole way to the Tower… in the rain. His anxiety was through the roof after yet another nightmare the night before, and no matter what he did to try to stop it, it didn't work.

When they were in the lab, Mr. Stark kept sending him worried glances, trying to hide them before Peter noticed. 

Peter hated it.

He constantly hid himself behind strained smiles and constant reassurances. It was breaking him down.

It’s been over a year, you should be over this by now.

Peter shook his head, trying to concentrate on the equations in front of him. He felt the billionaire’s eyes on him again and let a small smile grace his lips as he wrote down various solutions, letting it fall when the billionaire looked away.

“Whatcha working on, Pete?” 

Peter startled. “Stronger webbing, it’s been snapping a lot more lately,” he answered, praying Mr. Stark would let the subject go, he really didn’t feel like speaking that day; but it was a Friday, and Friday was always a lab day.

He winced as he heard his mentor’s stool scrape on the floor as he stood up.

“Looks really complicated,” Mr. Stark said, looking over the teenager’s shoulder at the equations.

Peter shrugged, not thinking anything of the compliment.

“Good job, Einstein-” Peter didn’t hear the rest as memories flooded his brain.

(Come on, Einstein. It'll be fun)

Peter could distantly hear the billionaire’s confused voice, asking him if he was okay. He stared numbly at the paper in front of him, vision blurring. His breathing sped up slightly, as his hands started to shake under the table. 

“Kid? You okay?” Peter flinched slightly before nodding. Desperate to convince his mentor that nothing was wrong. He could tell Mr Stark didn’t believe him.

There were footsteps coming towards him. A hand reaching out.

Peter backed away from the table, knocking his chair over in the process.

(Just stay still, don't you wanna be my friend?)

He ran his hands through his hair as he sank to the floor, back against the wall. He tugged slightly on the strands, breath speeding up even more.

He couldn’t breathe.

(Stop, please–!)

“-eter! You gotta listen to me, bud. Can you look at me, can you do that for me, kiddo?” Peter’s eyes snapped open, recognising his mentor’s voice.

He brought his head up slowly, his breath still coming out in quick puffs. Mr. Stark looked… sad and concerned. His hands were reaching out, a few feet away, the same place they’d be after a nightmare. He smiled when he saw Peter look up.

“Okay, that’s good, kiddo. Can I touch you?” Peter didn’t hesitate before nodding, not making any move forward.

Within a few seconds, Mr. Stark had shuffled forward and let his hand rest lightly on the teenager’s knee. Peter sighed as he realised they still weren't ‘there yet’.

“Can you match your breathing to mine? Can you try that for me?” Peter nodded slightly, before letting his hands relax, not really registering the stinging from where he pulled out the odd hairs. He put one of his hands on Mr. Stark’s and tried to follow the exaggerated breathing his mentor displayed. Peter’s breath hitched every so often, as the voice rang out in his mind-

(Come on, it’ll be fun. Just let me-)

But he recovered quickly with his mentor there to encourage him. Slowly, his breathing evened out, and he managed to look into the billionaires eyes. 

They were bloodshot. He expected his own to match. 

They sat in the silence for a few minutes, comfortable on the floor, making sure they were both okay. 

“You okay, kid?” the billionaire’s eyes only showed concern. Peter shook his head silently.

“Okay, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Peter nodded, (as if he would go to Tony Stark for help). “Okay… how about some hot chocolate and Star Wars?” Peter perked up slightly at that.

Mr. Stark stood up before helping Peter up too, his joints popping slightly as they both chuckled.

\----------

“One normal hot chocolate for me, and one diabetic hot chocolate for you,” Mr. Stark set the mugs down on the coffee table and sat down next to Peter. 

“Why do you call it that?” Peter asked, flipping through the different movies they could watch together.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he averted his eyes, laughing slightly as Peter pushed him, “You layer that thing up with so much sugar, it’s a fitting name!” They both laughed as the movie started, before relaxing into each other.  
Over the very few months, since the ‘Civil War’ as the media had dubbed it, Peter and Tony rarely missed lab days, and they often ended with a movie night. They’d slowly become close enough to feel comfortable with each other on those nights.

Slowly, Peter relaxed enough to let himself lean slightly on his mentor. He quickly finished his hot chocolate and Mr. Stark put both of their mugs back on the coffee table, before leaning back and pulling the teenager further into his embrace. He knew better than anyone that panic attacks took a lot out of you.

Peter unconsciously rested his head against the arc reactor, focusing on the small hum the machine produced as it worked. He felt a hand comb through his hair.

“You okay?” Mr. Stark whispered, cautiously.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Peter reassured his mentor.

“Okay, I’m not going to force you to tell me what happened, but if you choose to, I’m here, okay?” Peter froze.

He could tell him. He could put it all out in the open and leave no secrets between them.

“I-” But what would Mr. Stark think? Would he be okay with it? Would he hate Peter for it?

(You had your powers, you could've stopped him.)

“It’s okay, thanks, Tony.”

Tony froze, before smiling, and settling down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	3. it wasn't his fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, it wasn’t really his fault he woke up in a cold sweat.It asn’t his fault he couldn’t keep his breathing steady. And when FRIDAY noticed, it wasn’t his fault she immediately told Tony, who of course came running, he couldn’t hear the footsteps over his own heartbeat. 
> 
> “Peter! Listen to me, bud. Whatever your brain is telling you, it isn't real. You gotta make your way back to me kiddo, come on, match your breathing to mine.”

After the rogues made up, signed the accords and such, they had to move back into the tower. The government said it was to bond them or something, it was stupid, but they adjusted. Tony insisted to have him and Peter on a separate floor to the rest of the team, wanting to protect his pseudo-son, and everyone knew better than to argue with him. Within a few months, most of the tension had dissipated and the team had gotten fonder of the newest addition to their found family.

Everyone still had dinner and breakfast together, an arrangement insisted upon by Captain America (and really, who was going to turn down free food?), on the common floor. Peter had excused himself to get an early night since it was a Saturday: the team knew he and Tony spent every Friday night working into the early hours of the morning. 

And on Saturday, he was  _ exhausted _ , and everyone could tell. He’d been a lot more sleep-deprived recently, lab experiments sometimes went on for days at a time and the nightmares were anything but rare.

Needless to say, he fell asleep in seconds.

He probably should have expected it: he'd been getting these nightmares a lot more than normal. Hands touching him, holding him down, pulling his clothes, his hair, his- 

He should’ve expected it. 

Still, it wasn’t really his fault he woke up in a cold sweat.It asn’t his fault he couldn’t keep his breathing steady. And when FRIDAY noticed, it wasn’t his fault she immediately told Tony, who of course came running, he couldn’t hear the footsteps over his own heartbeat. 

Hands were on him.

_ Touching-touching-touching- _

“Peter! Listen to me, bud. Whatever your brain is telling you, it isn't real. You gotta make your way back to me kiddo, come on, match your breathing to mine.”

A door clicking shut, a belt being undone, the creak of his mattress as it supported the extra weight-

_ Touching-touching-touching- _

The hands were moving him, moving away the bed sheets– _no,_ he couldn't do that again. _Please_ _don't make him do that again-!_ they were moving his hand to rest on a broad chest. He wouldn't _– couldn't._

_ Please no. _

Peter pushed the arms away, he can’t breathe, putting his head in his hands and following various breathing exercises in his head. He wasn’t there anymore, he got out of it, he’s  _ safe _ . 

After a few minutes, he looks up slowly. His eyes immediately focused on Tony: his mentor’s gaze was concerned, hands held out in front of him, about a foot or two away from Peter’s body, too close, too close,  _ too close-! _

Peter looked around the room, almost warily, he’d noticed the various Avengers at the door, all with expressions that Peter didn’t have the energy to figure out. Peter looked back to Tony. Somehow he -as well as the others- could figure out what he was thinking, as the rest of the team left the room, leaving Tony alone with Peter. 

The door was still open, shining light into the room.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony's voice was soft. Peter wished he was anywhere but in that moment, he wished they were all just watching a movie, and everything was  _ fine _ , “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Peter thought for a second before nodding, Tony reached a hand out and rested it on his cheek, Peter leaned slightly into the touch.

“Hey.” Peter whispered, a soft smile was on his face, as much as he hated nightmares, he loved these moments with Tony, where they felt like a family.

“Do you wanna talk about it?'' Tony's face became concerned again. Peter realised he could tell Tony everything, that there would be one less secret between them. But he didn't know how Tony would react, how the  _ Avengers _ would react. He hadn't even told Ned yet, he couldn't tell Tony. 

He shook his head.

His mind filled with guilt, but he reminded himself he couldn’t tell Tony. He would never look at him the same and Peter didn’t want their bond to be broken. This was for the best.

“That’s okay, do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Peter thought for a second, he couldn't risk waking up from another nightmare in front of his father-figure, he shook his head again. There had been times in the past, when the various Avengers had found him in the exact same situation, it was becoming tiresome. He let his gaze rest on his lap, away from Tony’s inquisitive glance.

Tony nodded, “Okay, kiddo, I’ll be down the hall if you need me.” Tony looked reluctant as he left the boy alone in the room. He didn't want to leave his kid alone, not after a nightmare, but if it's what the kid wants, he can't deny him of that.

Tony closed the door and turned to the group waiting outside, sighing, “He doesn't want me in there tonight, I’m sure he’ll talk to us tomorrow.” 

As much as they tried to deny it, the team had grown extremely fond of the teenager... after they moved in and fixed their problems between each other.

Most of them agreed and returned to their rooms, as did Tony.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. “Tony?” He heard Steve ask.

“Yeah?” Tony rubbed a hand down his face, he was too tired for this.

“Is Peter okay? Do you know why this keeps happening?” Steve sounded concerned, Tony knew the team loved Peter as if he was their family.

“Why would I know? Why wouldn’t I tell all of you guys?”

“We all know you know him best, if anyone knows, it’s you, Tony.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper, any sassy retort Tony had died on his tongue.

“I don’t know, Steve, really. I know my kid, he’ll tell us when he’s ready.” He retreated back to his room without waiting for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr! @hold-our-destiny.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! thanks for reading!


	4. seeking comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony could tell something was wrong with Peter as soon as he came down for breakfast.
> 
> Well, he had known there was something wrong a long time before that. Peter had gotten more jittery, more distant, his nightmares had become more frequent, Tony didn’t know what to do to help his kid. Peter wouldn’t tell him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter this time! my least favourite i've written so far but my favourite one is next! thanks for reading!!

Tony could tell something was wrong with Peter as soon as he came down for breakfast.

Well, he had known there was something wrong a long time before that. Peter had gotten more jittery, more distant, his nightmares had become more frequent, Tony didn’t know what to do to help his kid. Peter wouldn’t tell him anything.

Peter flinched when the team greeted him at breakfast, before calming slightly. He looked at them timidly, almost as if he was scared, as if he didn’t realise they would be there. 

He looked at Tony, seeking comfort.

“Hey, kiddo. Do you want something to eat?” Peter relaxed slightly, then nodded his head but made no move towards the table. His eyes were still wide, flicking in between the team members, as if anticipating an attack.

Something was definitely wrong.

“Do you want me to make you something to eat, Pete? Pancakes sound good?” Steve piped up from behind Tony, his voice was a lot quieter than it normally was. Peter nodded again, before moving towards the couch. Tony turned towards the rest of the Avengers,they all looked as confused as he felt.

Steve handed Tony the plate of pancakes, knowing it was best for him to give them to the kid. As Tony rounded the corner, he saw the TV first. It was playing Brooklyn 99, Peter’s comfort show; the kid would always watch it whenever he was sick, but the teenager didn’t seem to be paying much attention to it. 

“Hey, kiddo, you okay?” Slowly, he put the plate down on the coffee table, a few feet away from Peter but close enough so he wouldn’t have to reach far. Peter was closed in on himself, curled up by the edge of the couch, he nodded hurriedly, without looking at Tony. The bilionaire sat on a separate seat and started to watch the TV, only checking on Peter every few minutes.

The teenager was eating the pancakes Steve made for him, almost cautiously, eyes glued to the screen, he slowly started relaxing, bit by bit. He was still curled in on himself, but not so much as before. 

When he finished the pancakes, he put the plate back on the table and retreated back to his room. The team stayed silent the whole time, watching him with curious eyes.

Later on in the day, Tony was watching the TV, along with Steve, Sam, and Natasha. He was working mindlessly on the new upgrade to the Stark phone, mind lingering mostly on the teenager that still hadn’t come out of his room since breakfast.

He turned his head as he heard quiet footsteps coming down the hall, only to be greeted by Peter, looking miserable, clad in a hoodie two-sizes-too-big for him and sweatpants.

“Hey, Pete, do you wanna come sit down?” Tony offered, assuming Peter would go to the seat a few feet away from the rest of them. But slowly, Peter walked over to him and sat down next to Tony, only a foot away from him, still lost in his own world himself. 

\---------

As soon as Peter had woken up that day, he’d felt out of place. 

He’d woken up after a nightmare, flashbacks plaguing his mind, more vivid than most of the recent ones. He sought out comfort in Ben's old hoodie, the piece of clothing being his only tether to reality. He found his way to the kitchen, startling when the Avengers greeted him. 

He didn’t speak to them, couldn’t find the energy to, didn’t see the point of it. 

So he didn't. 

He flinched away when he heard them, retreating to the living room to watch Brooklyn 99. At some point, Tony brought him his food, asked if he was okay. (He lied)

When he finished the food, he went back to his room. And, stupidly, tried to sleep off his bad mood.

Obviously, a bad choice.

He woke up four hours later, after another nightmare, they seemed to be getting worse by the day. He tried to calm down by himself but it didn’t work, so he sought out the only other comfort he could find: Tony.

He could tell Tony was surprised without even looking at him.

Peter sat down, slightly away from Tony, but his body yearned for the comfort, so he slowly moved closer, eventually ending up with his head on Tony’s shoulder, the man’s arm around his shoulders. As the movie dragged on, Peter didn’t pay attention, listening more closely to his mentor’s heartbeat, as he drifted to sleep. He felt Tony’s hand hold him slightly tighter, and somehow, it comforted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> come yell at me on tumblr @hold-our-destiny


	5. It's okay, you're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned’s pinky wrapped around his own. His eyes were still trained on the screen, not daring to see Peter’s reaction. It was showing him how he felt in an unheard message.
> 
> It’s okay, you’re okay.
> 
> Peter held his breath as he linked the rest of their fingers, eyes unmoving from the screen in front of him, the image blurring as he got lost in his own mind.
> 
> He felt Ned squeeze his hand and he let out a breath.
> 
> He smiled.
> 
> Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i know i said the next chapter would be up in a week and its been around three weeks but ive just been really sick recently, I finally went to the doctor after four days of fevers, pain and medication so I'll hopefully be back to normal soon. Still, the last chapter probably won't be up for at least another few days, I'm trying to make sure it's the best it can be.

It had been a well-known thing that Peter was bi. 

Most of his friends knew before he told them, and even if Tony didn’t know, he was accepting of it. That wasn’t the part that was surprising. The surprising part was that he had a slight (read:  _ huge _ ) crush on his best friend. 

It wasn’t a love at first sight thing, it had built up over time. Ned had seen him at his worst, and he’d been there for Peter through everything. They’d known each other since they were kids.

MJ was the one to convince Peter to ask him out.

He didn’t actually think Ned would say  _ yes. _

So there they were, sitting in the movie theatre, waiting for the random action movie to start. It wasn’t  _ awkward  _ per se, it was just…different.

They knew they liked each other, and they were okay with it, they were acting normal. And honestly, to any passerby, it may seem like two friends excited to watch the movie, but to them it was  _ more _ . You could see it in the glances that lasted just a little bit too long, and when their hands touched reaching the popcorn, only to retract immediately.

The problem came part way through the movie. 

It was an intense action sequence, and if he was being honest, Peter wasn’t paying attention. He was focusing more on the boy sitting next to him. He kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye, eyes snapping back to the screen whenever he reached for popcorn. 

Peter realised very quickly that if he wanted to actually hold Ned’s hand, he’d actually have to make a move. And Peter knew he couldn’t do that. What with the crippling anxiety and self doubt that was festering in his brain.

God, he wanted to hold his hand. 

He wanted to be able to convey all his emotions in that one spot of contact. He just needed to  _ make the move. _

He just had to move his hand sightly, they were basically already touching, resting next to each other on the arm rest but-

Ned’s pinky wrapped around his own. His eyes were still trained on the screen, not daring to see Peter’s reaction. It was showing him how he felt in an unheard message.

_ It’s okay, you’re okay. _

Peter held his breath as he linked the rest of their fingers, eyes unmoving from the screen in front of him, the image blurring as he got lost in his own mind.

He felt Ned squeeze his hand and he let out a breath.

He smiled.

_ Okay _

  
  


\------------

They’d stopped in a random parking lot, sitting on the wall, bodies turned towards the road, facing each other and talking about the newest Star Wars theories. 

Ned was laughing, a smile stretching over his face. His eyes almost closed. Peter couldn't take his eyes away from him. Slowly, Ned calmed down and the teenagers were left staring into each other's eyes, smiles not leaving their faces.

Peter was reminded about what he’d spent the last month having nightmares about, what had happened just over a year ago and how it could affect his friendship. 

“Ned,” Peter breathed, smile faltering slightly, “I have to tell you something.” 

Ned seemed to sober slightly, his hand reaching out to hold Peter’s, silently urging him to continue.

“A year ago, I had this tutor. May and Ben paid him to teach me college level stuff, cause school wasn’t enough. I was…I was 15 and he was around 25. He- One time we were in the apartment alone and he…he said he wanted to play a game. I didn’t- I didn’t know-” Tears dripped onto his lap before he realised he was crying. Peter looked down, not daring to look at the boy across from him.

Peter felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me the rest, I’m here,” he felt Ned whisper into his curls. He shook his head, waiting for a few seconds to try and keep the tears at bay.

“He made-he made me touch him, I didn’t realise what he meant but he- he made me and I tried to get away but I was so  _ scared _ . I had my powers- I could’ve pushed him away but he pinned me down and I-I just couldn’t-”

Peter dissolved into sobs as Ned ran a hand through his hair, he buried his head into the teenager’s chest, moving his arms so he could return the hug.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Thank you for telling me.”

It took Peter about 10 minutes for him to calm down enough to sit up. He rubbed his red eyes and looked reluctantly at his friend. He realised they wore similar tear stains on their cheeks.

_ He won’t want you anymore. Skip ruined you. _

_ He’ll leave you and so will Tony. _

“I don’t mind if you don’t wanna keep doing this,” Peter whispered. 

“ _ What?” _ Ned wore a look of shock.

“I don’t- I get it if you don’t wanna date me now, it’s okay.” Peter strained to wear a smile, chancing a glance at his friend. He recoiled slightly as he saw the teenager looked mad- mad at Peter.

“No-No, Peter. I would never... yeah this changes things but it’s okay.”

“You-You still like me?” 

“Of course I do,Pete.” He paused, bringing his hand to cup Peter’s cheek, he leaned in slightly, “Is this okay?” Peter just nodded and closed his eyes as their lips met in the middle. Peter smiled into the kiss, as did Ned.

Suddenly, Peter’s watch vibrated and Peter broke the kiss. Sending Ned an apologetic smile, he read the small report.

_ Robbery in progress. Police are on scene. 2 hostages. Location: approx 1 mile away. _

“I’m really sorry-” 

“I get it, go save some lives,” Peter smiles, grabbing his backpack.

“Can you call Tony and tell him I might need backup? Karen’s in the middle of an update.” Once he saw Ned nod, he started running to the nearest alleyway. Two minutes later, he was swinging through the streets, ready to start his patrol early with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, commetns and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @hold-our-destiny.
> 
> comments and kudos are all appreciated. thanks for reading!!


End file.
